


But You Make Me Smile

by rightonthelimit



Series: Superbat Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Backrubs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is about the only one who can get Bruce to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a multi-shipping whore. First Clark/Bruce fic, another study!

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Clark is about the only one who can get Bruce to relax.

 **Warnings:** None!

**But You Make Me Smile**

'You _really_ ought to start taking better care of yourself, Bruce.'

Bruce didn't even bother to reply, irritated affection flaring up in his chest the way it always did around Clark and his stupidly warm heart and caring attitude. Clark always made gentle jabs at the way Bruce lived his life, small attempts at altering something that would never change.

The life of a hero wasn't supposed to be healthy or stable. He had expected Superman of all people to understand.

A soft appreciative sigh escaped Bruce's mouth instead as he felt Clark's hands slide over his back, slick with massage oil that was always tucked in Bruce's nightstand for occasions like these. Normally it was Bruce working out all the kinks in Clark's body – partially because he simply enjoyed the noises Clark made for him but mostly because he enjoyed Clark's body far too much to his own liking.

But it was a Sunday afternoon and he hadn't had a day off in weeks and if the goddamn Superman announces that he'll give you a massage after sharing a bath with you, then you'd be stupid not to shut up and enjoy it.

There wasn't anything sexual about Clark's movements, not yet. He was quite dutiful with the way he pressed his fingers into all the right spots just hard enough, just enough to make Bruce's body pliant.

He had only one mission and it was to make Bruce as comfortable as possible.

Leaning down to press a kiss against Bruce's shoulder and hearing the grumpy Bat huff, Clark chuckled.

'You know I'm right.'

'You enjoy the sound of your own voice too much,' Bruce murmured but there was no bite to his words. Still, Clark paused, his weight on the back of Bruce's thighs shifting. Bruce frowned and lifted his head from where it had been resting on his arms, catching a worried look in the Kryptonian's eyes. 'You know I can take care of myself just fine. As for all the extra... I have you for that.'

There was a certain softness in his lover's eyes now that made Bruce's insides twist – Clark was without a doubt a very handsome man, and when he smiled, Bruce quickly turned his head away, incapable of taking in that bashful, honest way his lips curled up.

He pressed the bottom half of his face into his arms and wished that that single look wouldn't make him mirror the smile.

'I know you're smilling,' Clark announced, and Bruce hated him for that cheer in his voice, 'I like it. Means I'm doing my job right.'

'Your job isn't finished yet,' Bruce huffed. He could practically feel Clark's joy as the male hummed happily, his hands now making double the effort of helping Bruce's body relax and get rid of the week's strain.

'And we can't leave the job unfinished,' Clark decided. He leaned down again and this time his teeth were at Bruce's earlobe softly, just enough to make Bruce understand just how well he intended on finishing  _the job_.

Bruce wisely kept his mouth shut.


End file.
